Suisha Iyoku
| tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = All Basic Techniques Body Flicker Technique Yin-Yang Release: Blackbird Yin-Yang Release: Blueprint | weapons = Hand Forged Sword }} Suisha Iyoku is the son of Land of Rivers Daimyō Kakeya Iyoku, and grandson of legendary shinobi Kisui Iyoku and Suzume Aburame. Trained and shaped to be the next leader of Tanigakure and the Land of Rivers as a whole, Shuisha was raised with the mentality of a king, always ready and steeled for the next battle, whether it be on the battlefields, or within the halls of politics. With the heart of a warrior and the strength to match, Suisha has shown his capabilities not only as a fighter, but as a leader. Background When Suisha was born, the doctors noted a peculiar mark upon his chest. Upon touching the seal, it glowed brightly, and the doctors noted an almost faint sound of roaring. His strength was realized at a young age when he was performing physical tasks that are difficult even for most adults to perform. His talents at such a young age caught Kakeya's attention, and she began personally training him, not just as a warrior, but as a leader. She taught him everything she knew about how to fight and about the intricacies of politics, and shaped him up to become the future leader of the Land of Rivers. Using what he learned, he excelled in the academy and was at the top of his class. It was when he began his first official mission that his latent talents begin to shine out a bit. A simple D rank mission quickly escalated when it led them into a brutal civil war going on that elevated it to a B rank. When his teammates began to panic while their sensei was fighting off the opposition that aimed towards them, Suisha was formulating his strategies; noting the talents his teammates had, one with an intricate knowledge of Fuinjutsu along with the mental strength to contain even large animals with her seals, and the other well adapted with Ninjutsu, he set them in position. He had one teammate set up basic seals that the other teammate imbued with a Ninjutsu to enhance it. Signaling to their sensei to lead them towards the seals, Suisha took the lead to lead more and more of the opposing faction towards the improvised minefield. As they each set them off, they were chained down by seals laced with a paralysis technique. With the Fuinjutsu user's mental strength strong enough to hold them down, the allied members who were defending themselves against the opposition took the opportunity to properly tie them down. His brilliance in strategizing under pressure impressed their sensei, who recommended he begin training for the Chūnin Exams. He would dedicate the next two years shaping himself up for the Exams, which would pit him against other villages with equally aspiring Shinobi. It was during the Chūnin Exams where his skills as a tactician began to truly blossom. The preliminaries went off without a hitch, perfectly guided thanks to Suisha's on-the-fly stratagems. It was the elimination exams, being pitted against an adversary in one-on-one combat, where his skills shined through. His first opponent was heavily reliant on Ninjutsu, and Suisha quickly used that to his advantage. Noting the opponent's reliance on techniques that require at least six hand seals at the least, he took note of the average time it took for his opponent to finish those hand seals. With an estimated time of about four seconds, Suisha used that four second gap to close the distance, pushing his opponent into close quarters combat, preventing them from being able to utilize hand seals effectively. With pinpoint strikes to various nerves in the body, his opponent was subdued quickly with no harm done to Suisha. His next opponent favored utilizing specialized Genjutsu to lure his opponent into a trap. Noting his opponent's unwillingness to move, Suisha knew something was off in an instant. Everything felt off to Suisha. The ground felt soft, and the air heavy. The sensation of touch was nearly nonexistent. It was here that he knew he was in a Genjutsu, no doubt set in place upon eye contact with his opponent. In that moment, Suisha took a senbon out of his pocket and pricked his arm with it, breaking free of the Genjutsu just mere moments before his opponent could deliver their first attack. Grabbing his opponent's wrist, he performed a sweeping kick that knocked his opponent to the ground, with the senbon pointed directly at his opponent's eye. His opponent quickly surrendered, pushing Suisha into the final battle of the Exams. His next opponent was fairly skilled in most types of combat, which forced Suisha to once again rely on improvising a strategy based on openings. He noted that his opponent's strongest advantage was up close, using brute strength to push the offensive. So Suisha kept his distance to gauge the opponent's Ninjutsu. While still somewhat skilled in its usage, he noted it's nowhere near as effective as close range combat for his opponent. Taking this into account, Suisha baited his opponent into a situation where he could force an opening to perform a technique perfected by his grandfather. As his opponent was weaving handseals for a Ninjutsu assault, Suisha split himself into Yin and Yang clones, the latter being undetectable by the naked eye while the Yin half stood perfectly still, the perfect bait. As his opponent began attacking the Yin half Suisha's Yang half closed the distance at blinding speeds, a wave of black enveloping over his opponent as the force knocks his opponent on the ground. As the two halves unite, Suisha has a kunai hovered over his opponent's throat, with the silhouette of a dragon covering the ground. Much like the last battle, his opponent surrendered under the sheer force of Suisha's Yin-Yang Release. With his final opponent defeated, Suisha was promoted to Chūnin, and his reputation as a brilliant strategist was known not just in Tanigakure, but throughout the ninja world, who all saw his brilliance in motion during the Chūnin Exams. For the next four years, Suisha's reputation would grow and grow, and the missions he undertook became more and more dangerous, only further adding to his reputation as a tactical genius. At the age of eighteen, Suisha was promoted to the illustrious rank of Jōnin, and his mother felt he was finally ready to be properly trained. Kakeya spent the next seven years training Suisha, shaping him up to be the Land of Rivers's next leader. During this time, an assault on Tanigakure was taking place. Suisha, on the frontlines while his mother commanded auxiliary forces to defend the outskirts of the village, stood steadfast as a single individual stepped out against the numerous forces. Weaving but two hand seals, the individual summoned forth a massive meteor aimed towards Tanigakure. In that moment, Suisha's latent instincts took over. The marking on his chest glowed with an illustrious green as he leaped towards the meteor with enough force to crater the ground he was standing on. As he grabbed hold of the meteor, Suisha dug deep within himself, bringing forth an internal strength that held the meteor in place. A roar that could be heard throughout all the land emerged from Suisha as he hurled the meteor back towards the opposing forces. The meteor was quickly destroyed by the individual standing before Suisha before it could do any lasting damage to the opposition, but the debris it left behind still felled scores of enemy Shinobi. The combatant who summoned the meteor, impressed by Suisha's strength, signaled a retreat of the opposing forces. In that decisive moment, the battle was over. While the people of Tanigakure cheered, both Suisha and Kakeya knew this was only the beginning, and that the battle was but a mere prelude to something much bigger. Appearance Suisha is a well physiqued young man whose tall stature and muscular frame makes him stand out in a crowd. While his tall stature is more or less average height for a man, his overall appearance sets him apart from other individuals. With long, flowing hair as white as the snow of the Land of Iron, it flows gently in the breeze. His calm, emerald eyes, a trait he inherited from his mother, survey the land he calls home and the lands beyond it. His broad physique is complemented with an opened, v-shape blazer that reveals the signature marking upon his chest. The blazer is colored black with red accents and intricate, silver clasps on each side. He commonly wears a set of large pauldrons that connect to pin points on the blazer, and wears a pair of gauntlets fashioned to look similar to the scales of a dragon. He commonly wears black pants wrapped with greaves and boots made of a similar, dragon style pattern. On his back is an ornately crafted sword, one Suisha spent two years personally forging, obsessively sharpening it to a point where a piece of paper is split in half by merely falling on the blade. It rests within an ornate scabbard that contains small sharpening blocks on both sides of the interior, leading all the way down to the base, allowing the sword to remain sharpened as it leaves and reenters the scabbard. Personality Despite Suisha's large, muscular appearance, he is incredibly softspoken. Noble to a fault, Suisha chooses to let his actions guide him more than his words, as he feels words are best saved in the company of friends and in the days of peace. Regardless, he is gentlemanly in nature, always putting other peoples' needs before his own. He is often oblivious to the reputation, but he is seen as something of a lady's man, always charming and passionate. It's never struck his mind due to such feelings being almost second nature to him. He demonstrates a strong sense of honor, always paying his dues in kind and never faltering in his ideals. Mathematician, musician, doctor, polylinguist, artist, philosopher; Suisha has deeply embedded his mind and body into perfecting his personal being, to make himself the best he can be. Dedication to fields of personal improvement has broadened his horizons in life, leading to a much more calculated, but calmer outlook on his surroundings. He is someone a person can open themselves to and will find Suisha's heart opened to their problems. He is a man of the people, and looks out for everyone in need, either physically, or emotionally. He tends to the medical wellbeing of the village in his free time, helping his fellow followers of medicine in keeping the village of Tanigakure healthy, and happy. Abilities Suisha has been considered something of an extension of his grandfather's will in terms of his aptitudes in combat and in his skills. But those who have personally witnessed him see him as a new extension of the Iyoku Clan as a whole. A brilliant tactician by nature, Suisha's skills are defined best by his ability to know when and where to use each of his skills to their fullest. The ability to determine in an instant which ability best suits the task at hand is oftentimes a difficult feat to attain without years of perfecting one's craft. The one thing Suisha did inherit from his grandfather, Kisui's drive for personal perfection, has lent to the acceleration of learning this feat at an early age. With a perfect physical fitness and the conditioning to match, Suisha has the strength and skill to last through any battle, no matter how long it drags on. Ninjutsu Suisha is well versed in the Iyoku Clan's unique utilization of Yin-Yang Release. Under normal circumstances, Yin-Yang Release is a specially gifted nature affinity for those with access to incredible feats, such as the esteemed . But for the Iyoku Clan, Yin-Yang Release came about due to the broad genealogy of the clan's history, leading to a sort of bare bones elemental affinity that grants them the freedom of creating whatever necessary to aid them in the field of battle. Suisha's application of Yin-Yang Release is no different, but at the same time, he still utilizes it in ways unique to him. Utilizing the technique known as Blueprint, Suisha can manipulate his surroundings to change the terrain to best fit to his advantage. But he has taken this a step further; Not only can Suisha manipulate the terrain, but depending on how far he can spread his chakra, he can also manipulate the weather within the field of influence of his chakra's spread. Torrential rain can occur within this "bubble", while the skies are perfectly clear outside of it. This enables an extra level of defense, allowing Suisha to hide himself in dense fog for a perfect surprise attack or even keep flames at bay with rainstorms. It also doubles as camouflage against those who can detect chakra signatures; by creating this bubble of manipulated weather, Suisha's chakra is spread throughout the surroundings, making it far more difficult for him to be detected via chakra sensing. Another Yin-Yang Release technique he inherited from his grandfather is the Blackbird. By splitting himself into Yin and Yang clones, his visible Yin clone creates a diversion by acting as a target for his opponent to attack, while his Yang clone goes on the offensive. Where Kisui and Suisha's application of this technique diverge is the aftermath. While Kisui's technique causes widespread damage upon contact, capable of leveling an entire forest, Suisha has managed to perfect the technique, capable of applying as much force as necessary to subdue his foe, either full power to completely destroy them, or just enough to incapacitate them should he need to keep his opponent alive. Where it also differs is the mark left upon the ground after impact; Kisui's leaves behind the titular blackbird, while Suisha's leaves behind a dragon. On top of this, Suisha has also inherited his mother's . By manipulating lava chakra in his body, Suisha can create pools of boiling lava to force his opponent into unfavorable positions, all while using the same lava chakra to protect himself, enabling him to walk through the lava safely. He can also utilize other forms of lava, such as a rubberized form, creating thick blobs of lava to hurl at his opponent to deliver brutal burns upon his foe, or even creative corrosive mists of acid, burning away at even the toughest defenses. Combining Lava Release in tandem with his Yin-Yang Release allows him to manipulate the lava's shape even further, even creating armor or wrapping the lava around his sword to create a new weapon entirely. His preference to the rubberized variant is seen most in its usage. By creating forms of thick rubber, Suisha can alter the landscape and drastically reduce his opponent's movement speed by creating heavy blobs of rubberized lava that grips on his foes. He is capable of ensuring it doesn't burn his foe to use as an entrapment method. Taijutsu Suisha's taijutsu stems from a style of close quarters combat of his own creation, named The Dragon King's Decree (命の龍神, Ryūjin no Mei). Utilizing a combination of Aikido, Capoeira, and Wing Chun, Suisha uses his natural speed, agility, and strength to completely overwhelm his foe in a combination of nonstop kicks, razor sharp precision strikes, and a defense whose subtlety is almost unseen. Utilizing the kinetic transference lent by the art of Aikido, Suisha can use his opponent's momentum against them to time a well placed strike among the center line of his opponent, using all of their forward momentum to turn even the lightest jabs into a brutal counter strike that can break through even the toughest defenses. Wing Chun's simultaneous defense and offense allows Suisha to force openings and never be out of step, utilizing a series of quick punches lined at the solar plexus to incapacitate a foe in mere moments. Capoeira is another beast altogether. One of the skills of taijutsu mastered by his grandfather, Suisha continues the legacy by expanding on it in ways even his grandfather was unable to do. By utilizing a combination of Aikido and Wing Chun's defensive capabilities, Suisha can exploit both his opponent's momentum and their sudden surprise at an instant counter attack by delivering a brutal kick towards the ribs, which can crack upon the impact of Suisha's strengthened knees. Constantly forcing his opponent back with Capoeira's constant movements, Suisha is never backed into a corner. No matter how many times it may seem his opponent has the upper hand, they never had any advantage; Suisha was biding his time the entire fight to calculate how his opponent fights, picking apart their strategies one by one and pushing the offensive before they even knew the tide of battle was never in their favor. Kenjutsu Following the forging of his blade, Suisha dedicated himself to learning the weight and heft of the blade's perfect craftsmanship. Noting its weight to be just shy of three kilograms, surprisingly light given its size, Suisha spent the majority of his time learning the blade by noting how fast he can alternate swings comfortably. Being a double edged blade gives Suisha greater control compared to the single edged katana. Each swing of his sword is a lesson in philosophy to Suisha. A guiding hand leading something to a goal. As such, Suisha dedicated himself to the art of the blade much as he dedicated himself to the fields of mathematics and philosophy. Learning and perfecting his art, step by step. By utilizing the skills he knows on top of his kenjutsu, Suisha can enhance the art of the blade to even further levels of refinement. Combining kenjutsu with taijutsu allows Suisha to use precise movements from his Capoeira to fluidly move his sword in tandem with his body, and by opening up defenses with his Wing Chun, Suisha can step into the next attack by maneuvering the opponent's body how he wants it to move with Aikido. Utilizing ninjutsu, Suisha can enhance the blade's makeup with Yin-Yang Release, creating a blade that's suited for any situation. Enhancing it with Lava Release generates a red hot blade that can cut through virtually anything, leading to a powerful offense.